Danganronpa: Lucky Stars
by Maxille
Summary: Makoto Naegi is moving, and now attends Hopes Peak Academy. Will he absolutely hate it, or will his lucky stars bless him with ever-lasting relationships?
1. Chapter 1: The Move

****Day 1****

I stand in front of my new house, with a blank look on my face. I didn't even want to move, so why am I? I wanted to stay at my old school, with my old friends, and not change anything. For someone dubbed as the "Luckster," this wasn't very lucky at all.

I'm Makoto Naegi, and I'm moving to a new house with my sister, Komaru. Ever since the death of our parents, I was the one making all the decisions. I didn't want to move, but I knew we had to. My sister had got accepted into another school, far superior to the one she went to before. Unfortunately, we lived too far away from this school to drive there everyday, so we moved to a location that was more suitable. I love my sister more than any of my 3 friends, so I chose to move.

"Don't worry Makoto, I just know that there is hope here!" said Komaru. I didn't respond. I just opened the door and went to look around. The house was nice, it was spacious and had a pool, but it just didn't feel right. Something didn't stick right with me, and I knew exactly what that was. "Listen Makoto. I know you don't want to be here, and I'm sorry for dragging you here. And I am so extremely thankful that you chose to move here with me." explained Komaru. "After we've unpacked, can we go for a drive and maybe go for some lunch? I heard about a place called 'Mioda Meals' that do the best sushi." I though about this. I need to give this place a chance. Who knows, I might find some new friends, more than 3 even. "Ok, that's a great idea. Thanks Komaru," I said with a smile.

After we went to our rooms and unpacked, we headed over to the mall. We were incredibly interested, as we didn't have a mall where we were from. Komaru was going crazy over all the clothes and shoes and whatnot, but all that would have to wait. We were starving. "We can look around after we've eaten, calm down," I laughed.

After arriving at Mioda Meals, we found a table for two near the counter, and a sad girl wearing a heavy metal shirt, with horn like hair features and a silly brand hat. "Hi, welcome to Mioda Meals, here's your menu, take you time to decide what you want to eat," she moaned. She was definitely still in school, as she was about my age. She looked incredibly bored, figures, as she is working at a popular restaurant. After we had decided what we wanted, Komaru ordered. "I will have the Spicy Tuna roll and he will have the Spider Sushi roll," she said. "Ok, we will have it out in a jiffy, or whatever." said the sad girl. She went over to the counter and gave the chef their orders. "She definitely wanted to be here," I joked. "I don't blame her, I would HATE having to work in a busy place like this." responded Komaru.

Not five minutes later, the girl returned. "One Spider Sushi roll and one Spicy Tuna roll," she read aloud. "Thank you! Have a good day!" I responded. She gave a smile, as if nobody said thank you. Or maybe it was just a 'Yeah, whatever,' smile. Anyway, we ate our sushi and it was amazing! The chefs in this place must be some really talented people. "This sushi is the best! Maybe even better than my sushi! Maybe." said Komaru. Anyway, after devouring our food, we went to the counter and paid. "That'll be $8.50, please." I payed, and we were about to leave. But the girl stopped me. "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you. Nobody here really appreciates my work, or says anything. Are you new here?" she asked. "Hey, your welcome. And yeah, I am new here, what's your name? I'm Naegi, Makoto Naegi." I responded. "Ibuki Mioda, my parents own the restaurant and I'm forced to work here." she answered. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mioda. Hope I see you around. Delicious sushi by the way." I said, and we left.

After looking around the mall for a bit, we decided to head home. We both started school tomorrow, and one of us was more excited than the other. Can you guess who? Yeah, I wanted to be enthusiastic about it, but I simply couldn't. Anyway, we got home, ate a homecooked dinner, watched TV, and went to bed early, as we both had a big day ahead of us.

As I slept, I couldn't help thinking about home, then my parents, then the Mioda we met at the mall today, and how nice she was. It was a natural thing for me to go over things before I got to sleep. After maybe 5 minutes, I was asleep.

 ** _ **Komaru's POV**_**

As I slept, I couldn't help thinking about school the next day, then my brother, and the mall today! I am aware my brother is probably upset with me, but I still love him. I hope he still loves me. But regardless, school will be so much fun! After maybe 5 minutes, I was asleep.

 ** **Day 2:****

 ** _ **Makoto's POV**_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Well-rested, I got out of bed and went to make breakfast. To my surprise, Komaru had gotten up before me, and had made breakfast for us. I was thankful, and sat down to talk to her. "Hey, bro, are you mad at me, about, y'know." she asked. I assumed she was talking about us moving here. "Of course not. You are the best sister anyone could ever asked for. I wouldn't be mad if you killed someone. You are my sister, and nothing will change that. I love you very much!" I responded, and kissed her on the forehead. In return for making me breakfast, I made us both lunch for school. After our morning errands, we got in my car and I drove her to school, then I dropped myself off to school. I stood at the gate. It was finally happening. Hope's Peak High.

A/N: THANK YOU! This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please leave any feedback, positive or negative in the comments. I am aware this is probably crap, but I need to ask for your opinions. Comment your opinion's. If you like it, I will write more.

Just to clarify, this fanfiction will, at one point, revolve a lot around Naegiri. If this will involve lemon is depending on how I feel. Probably not. Again, thank you for reading up to this point. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The School

As nervous as I was, I stepped through the gate and entered. Looking around I saw a countless array of different people already. Emo's, nerds, you name it, they were there. Looking past that, I started walking into the school building. It was a LOT bigger than I expected, and there was even more people in here. It took me a while to find my locker, but when I did, I opened it and set everything up. As I finished, I closed my locker to see none other than Ibuki Mioda, the girl I met at the restaurant yesterday, standing in front of me. She gave me a fright and I stepped back. "Hey, Naegi! Remember me?" she exclaimed. "Yeah, Ibuki, right? I didn't know you went here." I replied. "Well, now you do! It's a surprise that we went to the same school. Well, you know what they say, it's a small world." she said. She looked over at a group of girls who seemed to be laughing. She looked back at me, upset. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "I don't have any friends, everyone finds me, well, different." she whined. I felt really bad for her. I know how it felt. So I walked over to the girls and starting talking to them, firmly.

 ** _ **Ibuki's POV**_**

What was he doing? Was he sticking up for me? I felt flattered, nobody ever sticks up for me. There is something about this guy. He seems to be happy all the time, and that makes others happy. He came back over to me.

"I spoke to them, they seemed intimidat-" I cut him off with a hug. "Thank you. Nobody is ever that nice to me." I realised what I was doing and backed away. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I've never had f-friends before..." I stuttered. "It's ok, I understand. I'm glad I could help." he said with a smile. This guy is... weird. In a good way, a good weird. But, he seems to care for everyone. "Hey, I know we only met yesterday, but, could you be my f-friend?" I asked. "It's ok if you don't want to, I understand." I quickly realised I probably messed up. I have ruined any chance of him wanting to be my friend. Why am I so stupid? "Of course, I would love to be your friend. I think you're a lovely person and I don't know why someone wouldn't want to be your friend." he answered. This was.. amazing! Someone had finally wanted to be my friend! This never happens. Oh, I'm just too excited!

 ** **Later****

 ** _ **Makoto's POV**_**

After Ibuki had showed me around a bit, the bell to commence class rang. My first class was English. I asked Ibuki and it appeared she shared a lot of classes with me. So we headed off to English, and found seats next to each other. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this is a good school, and I will have a better life.

After about 5 minutes, the class had filled up. On one side of me sat Ibuki, and on the other sat a boy with purple hair. He also wore a purple coat over a white shirt. In front of me sat a girl with a short blonde bob with what looked like a space invader hoodie. Before I could look around at anyone else, the teacher called. "Alright, class, welcome back. And welcome to a new student. Please, Makoto Naegi, tell us about yourself." said the teacher. Nervous, I stood up. "Uh, Hi, my name is, Naegi, I moved here just yesterday with my sister, Komaru. And, yeah." I explained, and sat down. The teacher nodded and started calling roll. Some of the names that I can remember, Ibuki, obviously, and Kaito, Chiaki, Toko, Celeste, Hajime and Taka.

Today we were given an assignment, we had to do a presentation on someone who inspires us. This should be easy, I can think of a lot of people who inspire me. Anyway, I'll start it when I get home.

 ** **Later****

After school, I ask Ibuki if she wanted to hang out after school. She said, 'I'm down!' and we agreed to meet at the park at 4. So I picked up Komaru, and we went home. We both explained how our days went, and then I went to the park. I saw Ibuki, waving from a bench. In her hand, she was holding a box. "So, I brought you a Spider Sushi Roll, because I think you got it yesterday, and you seemed to like it. Oh my, I'm sorry if that makes me sound clingy..." she said. I laughed, and took the sushi from her, thankfully. She seemed relieved I wasn't mad at her. We both ate some, and just talked for a good half hour. Then, a girl with lavender hair, a short skirt, and black boots walked past the fountain, and looked inside it. "Hey, Ibuki, do you know who that is?" I asked, pointing at the girl. She seemed to see me pointing, and started walking away with speed. "I think I have seen her around campus a bit, I'm not sure though." she said. Anyway, we talked for about an hour, and headed home.

When I got home, Komaru was already asleep. When I got home, I realise I was meant to start my project. I sighed, and went to bed. I will do it tomorrow.

 ** **Day 3:****

I woke up, and yet again, Komaru had made breakfast, I could smell it. I glanced over at my English assignment, and realised I really need to do it soon. Anyway, I got up, and went to eat, made school lunch, and we headed off. This time, I stopped for coffee at the local café, and went in to school. Upon entering, I saw that same lavender hair girl, and she was looking over the lockers. She looked at me, and turned to walk off. Yikes.

A/N Yay another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, I got halfway through writing this and I realised "You know people probably think this is really boring lmfao" but I continued anyway cause why not. Anyone thanks for reading and if you did get this far please comment I haven't gotten any comments on chapter one yet and it made me as sad as Ibuki...

Just kidding, but I need to know what you think! So please comment any feedback you have! Bye see you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: The Song

So today, my first class was Sport. I was not looking forward to this, as I am very unathletic, and I don't have this class with Ibuki, so I will have to put up with it myself. I walked over to the Stadium and waited for class to start. As I glanced over at the field of grass, I saw multiple kinds of students. Many were racing, some were sitting and talking, others were just standing around. As I was looking around I heard a voice right beside me. "Hi!" they said. It scared the crap out of me, and I jumped back, and I saw the boy with purple hair from English class yesterday, standing there, smiling. "Oh, hi... Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name again?" I asked, still shocked. "I'm Kaito, I'm in your English class! I'm also in this class. Are you?" he asked. I nodded, and he seemed excited. "That's great, Naegi! I finally won't be the only one suffering in this class! You are the type who doesn't like sport." said Kaito. He's clearly the observant type.

While me and Kaito were talking, waiting for class to start, I saw that lavender hair girl yet again, going into a sport shed. I was confused, and Kaito saw me starring. "Someone has a crush on Kirigiriiii!"he taunted. I blushed, but shook my head. "Oh, y-yeah? Well I know you like... um... Ibuki!" I said, defending myself. Also, now I know her name. "Don't be ridiculous, Ibuki's cool, but I'm not into her. In fact, I don't like any girls." he said. So he claims he doesn't have a crush on anyone. He's probably saying that so I cant taunt him back. "Regardless, she is usually in this class. I don't know what she's doing." he explained.

 ** **Later****

Class had started, and our teacher had brought us into the stadium. She had set up cones to represent bases, and had a bat lying on the floor in front of them. Oh lord, we were playing softball. My hand-eye coordination is terrible, so this wont go well at all. So, thanks to my master luck, I tripped over when I was running to get in the line to bat, and hurt my leg. The teacher was really worried about me, so she sent me to sit on the benches. Kaito gave me a look, a "I'm so jealous of you right now.." kind of look. Anyway, I sat on the bleachers, and watched Kaito and the rest of the students suffer. But they all seemed to enjoy it, (except Kaito, of course).

After class, we were all walking out of the stadium. Kaito runs up to me and goes on a friendly, joking rant, complaining about how I didn't get to participate. "You probably faked your leg injury, you didn't even trip over on accident!" he complained. I just laughed, and said bye, and went off to my next class. Music. I was really excited because I was actually good at this. Anyway, I walked over to the theatre and see Ibuki lining up. "Hey, Naegi! Are you excited for the best class at this school?" said an enthusiastic Ibuki. "Woah, what's got you all excited?" I asked. "Music is my favourite class of ever! It's so much fun!" she screamed. As we lined up to go inside, I saw the lavender hair girl also lining up. What did Kaito say her name was now? Kirigiri? Regardless, she seemed mysterious, and lonely. Maybe I could try to cheer her up.

When the teacher invited us in, he told us all to pick an instrument. Ibuki picked guitar, as she was super passionate about that. I chose the flute, because that was my strong suit when it came to instruments. There was 13 Brass, 9 strings, 6 percussionists and only two flutes. Of course, I was one of them, and the other was none other than Kirigiri.

After the teacher had given us music to practice, I tried to make some friendly conversation. "Uh, hi. My name is Naegi, what's-" she cut me off. "It's rude to point and stare. You shouldn't do that." she said, sternly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I was just curious." I responded. "Yeah, clearly, but curiosity is what killed the cat, so don't get to caught up on it." she said. "Ok, just gimme a nudge if you need any help!" I said, and started practicing.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

After talking to him, and him making a fool of himself, he asked me to go to him if I need any help. Nobody ever helps me, because they know I don't need help. Anyway, I get started practising. It's easy, but then there's a set of notes I just couldn't figure out. I understood it, it's just the combination of keys and notes that I couldn't get down. I cant ask him... that would make me sound weak. Maybe if I concentrate really hard...

"Hey, do you need a hand? You look like you're struggling." he asked. "No. I'm fine." I responded. "Are you sure? You seem to be struggling." he said with a smile. "No. I can play it. See I can do it just fine." I said as I played the piece. But, I struggled with the part I couldn't play. I was so embarrassed, I was the one who ended up making a fool of myself. "No, sweat Kirigiri. It goes like this." he said. "Hey, I never told you my-" he played the piece perfectly. "It's pretty simple really, all you have to do is place your index finger here, and just move your thumb accordingly." he explained. "T-thanks, I guess." I stuttered. "No problem! Anytime." he said. How did he figure that out so seamlessly? I thought it would be easy, and I wouldn't need his help. But clearly I was wrong...

How is he so happy all the time? I have never meant someone so cheery.

A/N Hooray another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! We are getting some real character progression up in here. And our first Naegiri moment OOP

Please leave your thoughts in the comments, and vote it! I love you all, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Robbery

**_**Still Kirigiri's POV**_**

How is he so happy all the time? I have never met someone so cheery.

"Wait a minute. I never told you my name. How did you find it out?" I asked, glaring at him. "Oh, uh, lucky guess?" he responded. "I'm sorry, I don't fall for that crap. How did you find out my name." I asked again, with more force. "Uh, someone told me..." he said, trailing off at the end.

Son of a bitch.. who told him? I only take private classes except for music and sport... so... Kaito. That little...

"Kaito told you, didn't he? Wow. Unbelievable. "Yeah, it was Kaito... I'm sorry, Kirigiri." he apologised. "Don't talk to me. It sickens me that people can tell others stuff I wouldn't want them to know. Sure, you helped me. But maybe, you should help yourself." I snapped. I went back to practising.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

Uh-oh. I made her mad. I guess she isn't really into... friends. "Oh.. ok." I said, and went back to practising.

 ** **Later****

"Alright class, I hope you have had enough time to practise, because we are going to play the song as a class!" said our teacher. Everyone got prepared to play. The song was interesting. It started out peaceful, then went into a heavy metal part. The flutes had completely stop playing at this point, and Ibuki and the other guitars came in. They started getting louder, and 8 out of the 9 of them stopped. Ibuki was going full guitar solo mode, on her knees, burning her hands on the guitar. Everyone stared in awe as she sit on the ground, playing the guitar behind her head. After that, the song goes back to being peaceful, then it ends.

"Woah." said our teacher, as he stared at Ibuki. "Ibuki, out of all the 4 years you have been in my class, I have never seen that from you. You should really consider joining the school rock band. Anyway, great job class!" our teacher praised, as we all left.

"Hey, Kirigiri, you did a great job at the piece! I'm sorry about before..." I said. "Your apology means nothing to me." is all she responded with, and went to her next class.

 ** **Later****

After school ended, I got a message from Komaru saying that her and her friends were going out after school, so she asked if I could pick her up from the mall today at 5. I agreed, and began walking out of school. I kinda wanted to look around for a bit, as I hadn't gotten a chance to do so yet. As I was walking down the sidewalk, looking at all the different shops, I got yanked by my hoodie into an empty store. In front of me stood Kirigiri, holding a finger to her mouth, telling me to be quiet. She peeked around the door, and quickly came back in. "Somebody is robbing the store next to us, it's closed and they broke in here, and used that door to get in. I need you to go in and distract him, while I break the glass and get these cuffs on him." she whispered. "O-okay..." I whispered back. I walked through the door the store next door, cautiously. This obviously caught the robbers attention, as they jolted their head up, and ran for the front door. They smashed it open from the inside, and saw Kirigiri, holding handcuffs.

The cops came, and Kirigiri handed over the robber. The cops shook her gloved hand, and thanked her. She walked back over to me. "Thanks. Don't tell anyone about this. Also, I'm sorry about before, I overreacted." she said. She looked at her arm, which had a cut from the glass the robber broke. "Are you ok? Do you want me to get you a band aid or something?" I asked, worried. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." she said, with a straight look on her face. She never seems to smile at anything. Wait...

"Hey, Kirigiri, if you don't find me asking, why do you wear those gloves?" I asked, with caution. "You don't know when to stop do you Makoto Naegi. That disgusts me. Get out of my sight, don't ask me that again." snapped Kirigiri. "I'm sorry... I was just-" I started, before getting cut off. "Curious? I know. One day, it's going to kill you. I know you're trying to be all 'nice' with me, but it doesn't work with me." she yelled. She then walked away, holding her gloves to her chest.

 _"Maybe I do need to stop being so curious..."_ I thought.

 ** **Later****

I walked back to school to get my car, and drove up to pick Komaru from the mall. I told her about what happened in music with Ibuki, and I thought if I should tell her about the Kirigiri incident this afternoon. Then, as if it was queued we drove past Kirigiri, and she was glaring at me. "Is something wrong, Makoto?" Komaru asked. "No, no, I'm all good..." I lied.

When we got home, I made spaghetti for dinner, we watched TV and went to bed. I glanced over at my English project on my desk, still not having any progress made. I went to lie down, and went on my phone for a bit. After that I went to bed. Thinking about all of the events that happened today, I drifted to sleep.

 _"You don't know when to stop, do you, Makoto Naegi."_

 _"Curious? I know. One day, it's going to kill you. I know you're trying to be all 'nice' with me, but it doesn't work with me."_

A/N Thank you for reading chapter 4! I will try to write a new update as soon as I can tomorrow

I don't have anything to say and I'm tired bye


	5. Chapter 5: The Persona

****Day 4:****

I woke up with a yawn. I got up, and made a plan. This afternoon, I wouldn't make any plans, I would sit down, and work on this English project. I don't know how long that would be the case, but whatever.

I went downstairs, and to my surprise, Komaru wasn't awake. I thought today I'd make breakfast. I made pancakes and bacon. And, suddenly, Komaru came running downstairs. "Oh, you beat me to it today. Well, thanks, I guess." she said. We ate the pancakes and bacon, did our morning stuff, and headed off to school.

Once I parked my car, I went to my first class, sport, and this time I passed through the garden to get to the stadium. On one of the benches, in front of the large bonsai tree, sat a lonely girl with dark purple hair, with a frown on her face. I then get a notification on my phone, a text from Ibuki. "Hey, do you wanna work on our English project together this afternoon?" it says. I said I wouldn't make plans, but then again, I said I'd do my project.

...

"Yeah, of course!" I replied. after I put my phone back in my pocket, I look back over at the sad girl, who is now smiling manically, spinning scissors on her fingers. That, that can't be safe. "Uh, excuse me Miss, is that really safe?" I asked, worrying. "I'll be fine! But what about everyone else? Hm.. Oh wait, I don't care, Hahahaha!" she yelled. What is wrong with this girl? She is kinda... crazy. Suddenly, she sneezed, and passed out. "Are-are you alright?" I yelled. "Nurse, nurse! Come, please, this girl just passed out." I screamed. Another young girl wearing a nurses uniform ran out with a stretcher, but, before she could put her on it, she woke up. "W-where am I?" the girl asked.

"You were playing with scissors... that's not safe, you should know that." I told her. "Oh, no! That wasn't meeee!" she screamed, and I was confused. That's weird wording, too. You would think she'd say 'No I didn't' or something. "Oh, you d-don't know... I'm Toko... Whenever I sneeze, I faint, and change... myself..." she mumbled. "Anyway... thanks for caring... hehe." she giggled. What a weird girl... Anyway, I went through the garden to the stadium.

As I stood in front of the stadium door, looking out at the field, I heard Kaito sneaking up on me. I knew he was coming this time. "Oh, hey Kaito." I said. "What? How did you know I was here!?" he yelled. I chuckled and we waited together. After a while, he began to speak. "So how are you and Kirigiri going?" teased Kaito. Oh, that. Yeah, She would probably want to kill Kaito at this point. Should I tell him? "Hey Kaito, there's something I should tell you..." I started to explain. "So, Kirigiri is really-" I got cut off by Kirigiri coming behind Kaito, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You don't tell people my name. You don't tell ANYONE my name. You got that?" she snapped. "Y-yes ma'am!" Kaito responded, now yelling. Kirigiri put him down and stood next to the door, on the opposite side of us. "Sheesh, she's really scary..." whined Kaito. I just laughed at him.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

Kaito doesn't realise that talking about people behind their backs is bad. He will never learn, he's too dumb.

As I'm waiting for class, I yet again glance over at Kaito and Naegi. They seem to be chatting away happily. Two obnoxious males, chatting away obliviously. They can be so stupid.

"Hi, Kirigiri!" yelled a feminine voice from behind me. Surprised, I turned around to see Ibuki Mioda. "Hello, Ibuki." I responded with a straight face. "You, er, you checking out Naegi over there?" she asked me, with a suggestive smirk. Ew. Gross. Disgusting. "Don't kid yourself, I would never fall for such an oblivious person." I responded. "Yeah, right, hm, ok sure." Well, see you later!" she said, and ran to Naegi. They also started chatting. Then Toko came up and started talking. He really does have a lot of friends. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I don't need friends.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

After a while, Toko and Ibuki started talking to me and Ibuki. It turns out in their English classes, they all had the same English project. We decided to all meet up after school to work on it. Soon after that, class was starting.

"Alright class, today we are playing hockey, so listen up to the rules." said our teacher. She explained how to play hockey, and we got into teams. I actually got to play today, and Kaito was definitely rubbing it in my face. Me and Kaito were put into different teams, but Kirigiri sat out, and just watched us. She seemed to be taking a specific interest in me and Kaito.

Anyway, we played the game, and of course, I beat Kaito's ass 12-6. "Hmph. Cheaters." is all he had to say.

 ** **Later****

Another boring, uneventful day at school, but I was looking forward to working with my friends on the English project this afternoon. We had agreed to meet at Ibuki's house. I went to pick up Komaru, drop her at home, get some food and go to Ibuki's house. I stood at the door of her HUGE house. It was so big! Ibuki ran to the door and invited me in. "Thanks for cominggg! This is my house. Do ya like it?!" she asked with excitement. I nodded in agreement and smiled.

Kaito and Toko were already sitting at a dining table, projects layed out. I hadn't started mine yet, and there's looked great. Kaito was doing a guy named Kokichi Oma and Toko was doing Byakuya Togami. "They look really good!" I said. "Hey, who are you doing Naegi?" Toko asked. "Uh, I actually haven't, started mine yet..." I set. They all laughed at me. "Yeah, right. I don't know who I'm doing yet.

This could be bad.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a couple of days, I was suffering from lack of motivation. I will try to post two chapters tomorrow as it is the weekend.

Keyword try.

Goodnight, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

As we all sat down at the dining table, the others laid there half-complete projects out. I get out my laptop, which is what I was gonna use to write it. "So, Naegi, who are you gonna do?" asked Kaito. "I'm not sure, I don't really know who inspires me." I responded. I thought for a long time. Who really does inspire me? Komaru? Well, I don't really have any other choice. "Uh, I guess I'm gonna do my little sister, Komaru. She is a very clever girl, and she always makes me breakfast without me asking. In fact, she is the reason I moved here, and am already making more friends than I was before." I explain. The others nodded in agreement, and I sat down to start typing.

We all just talk and laugh while doing our projects, and we eat the food we all brought. Every now and then, Kaito would bring up Kirigiri to antagonise me, and I would try tease him back, but he always responds with "I don't like any girls." A likely excuse.

"Ibuki, you have such a nice house. Who are your parents?" asked Kaito. "Oh, my parents own a 5-Star restaurant, and have them all around the world." responded Ibuki. "They hired people to build this house, and they gave me 100,000 to buy whatever I wanted for my room, clothes and so on." Lucky girl, I don't even have a job. Speaking of which, I should probably find one.

 ** **Later****

After about 5 hours, we had all finished our projects. At this point, it was night. Me and Kaito were gonna sleepover at Ibuki's house, but Toko wasn't allowed at sleepovers, for obvious reasons. We said goodbye to Toko, and went up to pick one of the 6 bedrooms.. Me and Kaito had to share a room, though, as Ibuki's parents only allowed her to invite one rooms worth of guests for sleepovers. "My parents are doing a work thing in Russia. So they gave me the house until they come back." Ibuki explained. Me and Kaito agreed on a room, and we went inside. It was huge!

Me and Kaito chose the third bunk up on two of the 6 bunk beds, and put our stuff down. Ibuki then invited us into her room, and we came in. On her shelves, lay different electric guitars. In the corner of the room, is a drum-kit. She has a queen sized bed with a heavy metal bedsheet. "Your room is huge." is all I had to say. "I knoooow. Anyway, what do ya'll wanna do?" she asked. We agreed on playing truth or dare. Now, I know EXACTLY where this would go, someone would ask me "Who do you like?" then Kaito would say "Oh, it's OBVIOUSLY Kirigiri." I just agreed because everyone else agreed. "Alright, I'll go first." said Kaito.

The game was going smooth, until SOMEBODY (Kaito) decides to ask me the exact question. "Who do you like?" I, telling the truth, say nobody. He doesn't believe me. "Kirigiri told me that she thinks your rather cute!" he teases. "Aw, did she really say that..." I whisper. "Exposed, gotcha, you sooo like her don't you." he said. "I-I don't." I respond. Do I? No. I can't? I mean, I didn't NOT like her pulling me by my hoodie into an empty store.

"Oh, he has to think about it, let's wait for him, Kaito!" said Ibuki, now joining the tease. "No! I'm not! I'm just-" I cut myself off before I can say anything else. "Well, Kaito, I know for a fact you think Toko is cute! I saw the way you were looking at her earlier!" I yell, slightly agitated now. "I don't like her. As I said, multiple times, I don't like any girls." he repeated. He starts laughing, and that makes me laugh. "Oh, Naegi, you can't be angry." Ibuki teased.

 ** **Later****

After doing more of truth or dare, we went to bed. We had the last day of the week tomorrow, and it was very exciting. "Goodnight, Ibuki!" Me and Kaito said. She said the same to us, and we went to our beds.

"Sorry about teasing you before, bro. It's just a joke, I'm not trying to be mean." Kaito said. "Oh, thanks for clarifying, I really don't think I like Kirigiri." I said. Crap.

"Oh, you don't think?" he begins to tease. "Enough Toko lover, it's late." I say. "Haha, I don't like Toko, I'm gay." responded Kaito. This surprised me. "Seriously?" I spoke, surprised. He was already asleep.

 ** _ **Day 5 *Friday***_**

As we wake up, we go down stairs to see Ibuki, chef hat on, making breakfast. "I thought I'd say thanks for your help by making ya'll breakfast!" she said. We enjoyed breakfast, and got ready for school. Kaito didn't have a license, so I drove him. Ibuki drove herself, as she didn't want to leave her expensive car at home.

"By the way, Naegi, I was serious about what I said last night." said Kaito, while I was driving. "Oh, so you do think I like Kirigiri?" I say, forgetting about his true statement. "No, about me saying I was gay!" he corrects. I had completely forgotten. "Oh, right. Really?" I ask him. "D-do you not like gay's?" he asked. "No, I have nothing at all against gay's. It just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting it, that's all." I responded. "Thank god, someone understands. Oh, and just to clarify, I don't like you." he says. I chuckled and we drove to school.

Hooray another chapter! Thanks ya'll for reading, I'm tired so this won't be a long author's note.

Kaito changes preference during the story sorry if you liked the idea of Kaito being gay.

By the way I uploaded this story on Wattpad and im reuploading it here so I can get more feedback and see what people say.

K bye


	7. Chapter 7: The Apology

Me, Kaito and Ibuki arrived at school, and got out of our cars. We headed off to English class, as today our projects were due. I hope mine is good enough, because it would be embarrassing to fail my first project. We make our way to the front of the class, and meet Toko there. We wait for it to start while we chat.

Some people probably find it weird that we are sitting in front of class before it starts instead of running around or something, but that's fine. We laugh a lot with each other.

 ** **Later****

After our teacher arrives, and everyone goes in. He talks to us for a bit, and saying how disappointed he is if we didn't finish, and how we had 5 days to do it. I felt bad for those who didn't do it, but it wasn't me thankfully. Toko went up first.

"S-so, I'm doing Byakuya Togami... he is an amazing gentleman is owns an entire kingdom, and he is heir to the throne. He is sooo hot..." she goes on about how beautiful he is. Everything is going smoothly... personality wise... until she sneezes. I know what that means. Her tongue somehow extends and her Genocide Jill side comes out. She begins slaying her project, explaining everything thoroughly without stuttering or anything. It did seem like she was... perverted... but other than that, the second half of her project was good. The teacher was confused, but congratulated her anyway.

After a few other people, Kaito went up. He was doing Kokichi Ouma, and talked about what he did. His presentation was also good. Until a student shouted "Ha! Gay much!" which made some of the class laugh. This made Kaito very upset. He continued with his project, and sat down with sadness at the end. I comforted him, but he brushed me off.

After a few more people, I was up. I started explaining about how amazing Komaru is, and everything she does for me. My presentation went for about 3 minutes, which was just the right time for it. The teacher seemed very impressed, and he congratulated me. So did some other kids in the class, but Kaito lay silent.

After everyone else had gone, Ibuki got up, and started doing her presentation. I didn't know who she was doing yet, so I got excited to find out.

"H-hi, as you kn-know I'm Ibuki Mioda, and I'm doing... Makoto Naegi." she stuttered. I was shocked to say the least. She gave me a smile and a wink, before doing one heck of a presentation. "He stood up to me while I was being bullied, and he has made me break out of my shell. As some of you know, I performed a guitar solo in music class, and it inspired me to join the school rock band. So, thank you, Makoto Naegi." she finished. Everyone was cheering, except Kaito. Ibuki was flustered, and returned to her seat.

"Great job class, all of your projects were fantastic, or at least those of you who handed yours in." he said, glaring at 3 boys at the back of the room. "They will come back to class at lunch for detention, the rest of you, have a lovely day!" he said, as we went to our next class.

We all got up, and started walking to our next class. We waved to Toko, and Kaito, still upset, had walked to his other class without saying goodbye. We went over to music, which means I would have to see Kirigiri, again. Ibuki noticed my state of deep thought. "Don't get yourself down about having to see Kirigiri. She may be intimidating, but under that iron mask, she is really nice! I think." said Ibuki.

Me and Ibuki lined up, and waited for class to start. Kirigiri was also there. I tried saying hi, but she simply ignored me. We all went into the theatre, and used the same instruments as last time. Kirigiri sit silent next to me. "Alright class, today you will begin your assessment. You will be partnered with someone who plays the same instrument as you, and in your own time, you will have to perform a piece I assign you." said the teacher.

Oh god, this meant I was working with...

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

If I'm being honest, I was honestly relieved to be working with Naegi. I wanted to apologise for what I said. Which is weird, because I don't usually apologise. I hated social interaction. But there was something about Naegi, something telling me he wanted to be my friend. I have never had a friend before. People have tried to be my friend, such as Ibuki, but they seemed to head-on. Naegi, however, didn't seem to mind too much about me yelling at him. I looked down at my gloves. It was pretty rude of him to ask... but maybe that's just me being insecure. He didn't know about... this. I needed to apologise.

As I was lost in thought, I had noticed our teacher had already given music to the rest of the groups, and was currently standing in front of me and Naegi. "Alright, Kirigiri, Naegi, you will have to perform and practice..." he stopped, as he looked through his music book. He gave a sly smile. "This one. Love at First Sight." he finished. I must have visibly gagged. "Something wrong, Ms Kirigiri?" asked the teacher, with a devilish look on his face. I know what he was trying to do here, and I was not ok with it. I simply took the music from his hands and started leaving. All the theatre's practice rooms were taken, so me and Naegi had to take the one at the music block. I started walking there, and Naegi started following. After that, I was less inclined to apologise, in case he got the wrong idea.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

As Kirigiri starts to leave, I glare at the teacher, smiling devilishly. As peeved that I was that someone else assumed I like her, I followed her to the music blocks practice rooms.

On the way there, I saw Kaito, sitting in front of his locker, his face buried in his knees. I insisted Kirigiri keep going, which she was going to do anyway. I sat next to Kaito. "Are... you ok?" I asked, seeing that he clearly was not ok. "No." is all he said. "Listen, those people who laughed at you, they don't mean SHIT. I imagine they don't know you're gay, so let's keep it that way. Do you want me to talk to them? I said. Kaito had lifted his head up, and agreed, as he had no other options. "What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked. "I left class after starting to cry. Everyone laughed at me again." he said. I agreed to walk him back to class, but he declined, saying "I don't need even more reason for them to call me gay. You just keep going on with your girlfriend." he chuckled. I gave him a fake, soft punch in the arm. I waved, and continued advancing to the practice rooms.

When I got there, Kirigiri was sitting there, playing her flute perfectly. I just watched her through the glass sliding door, her eyes closed as she harmoniously played the flute. After realising I was watching her, she jolted her eyes open. She demanded I go in, and start practicing. Not five minutes in, We were both playing the piece in sync. It goes on for ages, and when it ends, we look at each other. I smile at her, and I see a curve on the right side of her lips, like she is trying to smile, but can't. She coughs, and begins to speak.

 _ ** **Kirigiri's POV****_

Woah, what the HELL was that? Did I nearly smile at him? I have never come close to smiling at anyone. What is this guys deal? After realising I had stayed quiet, I cough. "Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about what I said. I just.. am insecure about my hands. That's all you need to know. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, expecting to understand." I apologised, holding off at each sentence. "Oh, no, I understood you. It was foolish of me to ask, I should've known if you were covering something, you wouldn't want somebody to know." he responded. He is supportive. I give him my thanks, and we continue to play the piece, in sync.

He wants to be my friend.

Do I want him to be my friend?

How did he almost make my smile?

Questions, that can't be answered as of now.

A/N First Naegiri moment! More chapter building next time! This chapter was longer, as I realised I knew what to write but wanted to fit it all in one chapter. Do you like this new, longer chapter style? Leave you thoughts in the comments!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: The Own Time

**_**Kirigiri's POV**_**

After we practiced the piece for about an hour, without talking, we heard the bell ring. That was incredibly awkward, but nobody said anything about it. "So, uh, we should probably practice this in our own time.. like our teacher said. When are you f-free?" asked Naegi. "Yeah, I am free... Saturday. Where do you want to meet?" I responded. "Uh, maybe at... Mioda Meals?" he suggested. "No, I can't stand sushi." I responded, wanting to meet somewhere there is as little people to talk to as possible. "Well, where do you wanna g-go?" he asked. "Let's meet on Saturday, at the park. Under the biggest tree to the right at midday." I responded. Under there was a small bench table that not many people knew about, because I want to be alone. NOT like that.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

"Oh, o-ok." I stuttered. She handed me a piece of paper, and she started speeding off. I pocketed the piece of paper, and I walked to where me, Kaito, Ibuki and Toko usually sat. When I got there, only Ibuki and Toko were sitting there. When Ibuki saw me, she yelled over to me, telling me to come, fast. I ran over there. "Hey Naegi! Kaito told me to tell you to go to the principals office at lunch. So, go to the principals office!" she said. Toko just sat there giggling, as if she was teasing "You're in trouble." I nodded, and ran on over to the office.

At the door stood Kaito, waiting for me. He said hi, and we went inside.

"Hello, Mr Naegi. I believe this is the first time we've met." said the principal. "I'm Mr Kuma, and I'm the principal. Kaito here told me about you, and said how supportive you were, so he brought you here to talk as well" said Mr Kuma.

He spoke to Kaito about how the others bullying him was rude, and how he should just ignore it. "So, Naegi, seeing as Kaito has been facing these issues for a long time, so Kaito will now share all of his classes with you. I feel like this would be the only way I can begin to fix this problem." he said. I was excited, but I realised an issue. "That's great, Mr Kuma. But, I'm already in Kaito's English class, and one of the boys who bullies him the most is in that class." I told him. "Hm... I will figure out a solution. For now, just go to all your classes with Kaito!" said the teacher. I looked over at Kaito, who was now smiling. We thanked Mr Kuma, and headed off to our lunch table.

 ** **Later****

After the day was over, I had to drive Kaito home, which I did. As we said bye, I saw his parents open the door, and yell at him. I didn't see what they said, but I just assumed it was none of my business, and that his parents were mad at him not doing schoolwork or something.

I went home, because Komaru was going to the mall (again), and I just sat down. I remembered the piece of paper Kirigiri gave me, and I opened it up. It had her number, and "For Important Things ONLY" written. I assumed this was for our music thing, so I put her number in my phone and watched some TV.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

I really hope giving him my number wasn't a mistake. I don't know if I can trust him to not call me without an important reason. I still can't believe he nearly made me smile. Nobody had ever done that before.

I lay on my bed, in my lonely apartment. I get on my phone, and try scrolling through my contacts. There is not enough people to scroll. I feel a tear of loneliness welling up in my eye, but hold it back. I don't need friends. I have survived this long without friends. I don't need ANYONE.

Do I?

 ** _ **The Next Day and Naegi's POV**_**

I wake up, excited for the day ahead. I don't know why I was excited, I just got to spend time with my friend. At least I think she's my friend.

I consider her a friend.

 ** **Later at 11:00ish (an hour before noon)****

I get ready to go. I brush my hair and stuff, and put on my black hoodie. I grab my flute and head on over to the park, which was about a 10 minute walk from my place. I stick my hands in my pockets, as it's cold outside. I being walking to the park, a smile on my face.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

I get ready to go. I do my hair, and put on a purple hoodie. I grab my flute and head on over to the park, which was a 10 minute drive away from my place. I put my hoodie on, as it's cold in my car. I being driving to the park, telling myself not to nearly smile.

After I got there, I stood in front of the tree, waiting for Naegi. I decide this would be a good time to practice. I grab out my flute and start practicing, eyes closed.. I am nailing every note, and at this point, I am building up a crowd I am unaware of.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

As I arrive at the park, I see a crowd of people around a big tree. Everyone seems to be looking and listening to someone, as they have their eyes closed, and they are smiling. I head on over to see what the fuss is about, and I see them surrounding Kirigiri, who is playing the piece, eyes closed. I decide to join her. I grab my flute, and stand next to her, and start playing as well. She must have heard me joining in, as she opened one of her eyes and saw the huge crowd surrounding us.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

Crap. I have done the one thing I didn't want to do, build up a crowd. You would think that on a cold weekend, nobody would be spending their time at the park. I was apparently wrong. I wanted to stop playing, but then I get an idea. If I keep playing, maybe they will give us money, and I can buy a one day apartment, and we can practice peacefully there. I hope they would give us enough money, if any at all. We continue to play the peaceful song.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

As we play the song, I feel a smile creep onto my lips.

And then my cheeks feel hot.

I jolt my eyes open, realising I'm blushing.

Shit.

A/N Writers block missed me again ayy

Another chapter! Yay

Vote and comment your feedback

Thank you byee

Oh btw just so you know, I have been getting one time readers that might think I don't update this

Im updating this as of the 30/07/18.

Bye


	9. Chapter 9: The Apartment

**_**Naegi's POV**_**

I clench my eyes shut, desperately trying to stop the blushing. I hear giggling from the crowd. They've seen me. I continue playing, trying not to mess up despite the pressure. I manage to get through it without messing it up. As we finish, the crowd claps, and some of them give us money. Everyone then went back to their park activities, caring for their children, et cetera.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

I get on my knees and pick up the money some people left for us.

10,

20,

30\. Perfect. I could get an apartment for half of that. "Come on, we're going to buy an apartment so we can practise in peace." I tell him. "O-ok." he stuttered back. We walk over to an apartment block 2 minutes away from the park.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

What the fuck? Why did I just blush? We were just practising peacefully, and my face starts heating up. And people laughing just confirmed the fact I was blushing. I hope she didn't notice or question why everyone was-

"So do you know why people started laughing at us?" she asked, with a straight face. Well. "Uh, no, I don't know why they would laugh at something so beautiful." I responded. "Oh, uh, I meant the song. The song was... yeah." I quickly covered up. "Hm." is all she said. We kept walking to the apartment block, and in about 2 minutes we were there.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the receptionist of the hotel said. "Can I have a third floor apartment for just today, please?" I asked. "Oooh, you spending the day with your boyfriend, are you?" the woman teased. I just stared into her eyes. "Oh, uh right. $10 please." she recovered. I looked over at Naegi, who was...

Was he blushing? No, surely not.

I handed over $10, and we were taken to our... 'the' room by the bellboy. "This is where you will be staying, ma'am. Please enjoy your stay, just use the phone if you need our service." he said. I thanked him, and shut the door, putting the Do not Disturb sign up. I heard the bellboy giggle through the door, and made me clench my fist. Hmph. People. I turned around to see the room. Two single beds that were able to be wheeled together. Small bathroom, and a kitchen. In front of one of the beds, a floor space and a TV. Naegi sat on one of the beds, I sat on the other. "Don't make this weird." is all I had to say. He just nodded, and we began playing the piece.

 ** **Naegi's POV****

We just sat on different beds, and played the piece. We played it multiple times. During the minute long break between each play through, we just sat in silence. "Do you, uh, want some food?" I asked, gesturing my hand towards the phone. "Naegi, were you blushing before?" she asked. Crap.

"Uh, when?" I asked.

"Before, at the park. That would explain the laughter. And in the lobby, when the receptionist made that remark." she responded.

"No, why would you th-think I w-was?"

"I looked at you in the lobby, your face looked red."

"Do you want food?" I snapped, insisting we change the subject.

She sighed. "Yeah, whatever." she responded. We just ordered pizza as lunch.

 ** **Sparing the details of us eating pizza, not exciting at all.****

After we had finished, we went back to practising. No conversation was made during us eating, Kirigiri would occasionally glance over at me, before quickly looking back down. We had played through the 2 minute piece about 15 times now. Time was going extremely slow, and it was incredibly awkward. I was blushing, at the park, and in the lobby.

We had play the song about 20 times by now. I lost control of my words.

"Yes, I was blushing at the park and I was blushing in the lobby!" I blurted out. Oh no.

You cant make text bigger here so just imagine the following message looks like a title.

Chapter 9.5: The Confession

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

After realising the word salad I had just spewed out, I quickly covered my mouth. What made me say that? I didn't need to. And now she knows.

Wait, knows what? I don't like Kirigiri...

...Do I?

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

Silence. That echoed around the room for quite a while. I just looked at him, he was looking at his lap, like his dog had just died. "So much for not making this-" I started to say. Before I could finish, Naegi got up and ran out of the room. "Weird." I finished, now talking to nobody. I got up and stuck my head out of the wide open door. He was gone.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

I sprint out of the hotel, bursting into tears. I slide down the wall, and get on the phone. I quickly call Komaru. "Sis, I fucked up." I say, with a croaky voice. "What happened? Are you ok? Did you get beat up? Did you-" "I basically told a girl I liked her but I don't think I liked her and she doesn't even want to be my friend and-" "Slow down!" she yelled over the phone. "Explain to me ** **slowly**** what happened." "So, me and... someone from school have a music project to do together. We met in the park to practise. When I got there, she was already practising and had drawn a crowd. I started playing the song as well, and then I started blushing, and people were laughing so she knew something was up, then we got a hotel room to practise in private and I blushed at a romantic comment made by the receptionist, she noticed then she asked, I denied it but I blurted it out for some reason and now I have no hope." I explained. "Oh, ok. So um, do you like her?" she asked. "I don't know Komaru. She's really quiet, and mysterious, I really want to be her friend but I don't know if she wants to be my friend. I try to be nice, and she's really pretty and-" I stop talking when I hear a gasp. "Did that surprise you Komaru?" I asked, thinking it was her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Didn't you just gasp?"

She said she didn't. I got up from sitting on the corner of the sidewalk, and looked around the corner. I saw Kirigiri, running back to the hotel. I yelled for her to wait, but she kept running.  
"Komaru, I have to go." I said, and hung up. I ran back to the hotel, following her.

"Can you please stop running in the lobby!" yelled the receptionist.

I get to the third floor. Kirigiri had already locked herself in the room, I couldn't hear anything from the room. "Kirigiri, open the door. I'm sorry... I'm... sorry." I cried. I slid down the door, and started crying again.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

I hear Naegi crying on the door. Did he really call me pretty? I guess I can't really ignore him now.

"Naegi. I know you want to be my friend. And I'm sorry I don't talk to be people it's just that...

I have a... past. I prefer the loneliness. I haven't really had friends. I'm sorry." I told him. I wasn't getting a response. Come to think of it, I couldn't hear him crying anymore... I opened the door, which opens inward. When I opened the door, an unconscious Naegi plopped into the room. "Naegi? Naegi?!" I'm screaming at him. Shit. Did I do this? Did he make him pass out? I ran to the lobby to get someone to call the hospital.

 ** **Later****

 ** _ **Komaru's POV**_**

I'm sitting in the hospital room with Kaito and Ibuki, waiting for Makoto to regain consciousness. I'm sitting right next to him, crying, holding his hand. After a bit, Kirigiri walks in with some coffee. She sits down in the corner of the room and drinks it. "You... you did this to him!" I yell at her. She looks up at me, surprised. "He would be ok if you had of just been his friend in the first place! He just wants to be friends with people, and he gets treated like shit! He doesn't deserve this!" I'm now crying. _"Makoto... come back..."_

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

Wow... is this really my fault? Is it because I wasn't being his friend? "I'm sorry... I just have trouble-" "Being people's friends? Yeah, so did my brother. He tried so hard to be everyone's friend, but nobody loved him! The only few friends he had didn't even care for him that much! I thought... when we moved here... everything would change. But I guess treating people like they don't matter is your thing, huh?" she cut me off. This... IS... my fault. "I'm sorry, Naegi." is all I say, before sipping my coffee again.

 ** _ **Komaru's POV**_**

She doesn't understand... Makoto deserves better. Looking around the room, I saw Ibuki lying asleep on Kaito's lap, him stroking her hair (A/N Kaito is gay they aren't dating but hey might be a change in preference one day you never know if I feel like it), and Kirigiri is looking at her lap, sometimes taking sips of her coffee. "K-Komaru..." I hear. I turn around to Makooto who has now regained consciousness. "Makoto! You're awake!" I scream. I woke up Ibuki, who smiles along with Kaito.

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

I wake up in a hospital bed, surrounded by Ibuki, Kaito, Komaru and Kirigiri. Three of them are smiling, but Kirigiri, sits in the corner, with her trademark straight face. "I-I'm sorry, Naegi." said Kirigiri. "It's ok... it was my fault I made you uncomfortable... I had it coming. Can we just... be friends?" I asked. She simply nodded, and I saw something for the first time.

Kirigiri shot me a smile.

A very sly one, it was still a smile. And now she was my friend.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

He made me smile. I wasn't supposed to, but it felt... right. Hopefully he wants to stay just friends.

Wait.

Do I hope it?

Oof sorry about terrible ending had writer's block I had to keep writing though.

The real Naegiri action will probably happen next chapter. Yay congratulations you read it bye


	10. Chapter 10: The Friendship

**_**Naegi's POV**_**

After waking up, the nurse comes in and tells me I passed out from stress levels being too high. I thanked her, and they allowed me to leave, as nothing else was wrong with me. We all went home, and just had a relaxing evening before going to bed.

 ** **The Next Day****

As I wake up, I check my phone. I think today would be a good day to invite friends to have lunch. You know, to thank them for coming to see me at the hospital. I invite them all.

I remembered Kirigiri gave me her number, along with her full name on the piece of paper.

 ** **Naegi: Wanna come to lunch?****

 ** **Ibuki: Yeah! Sure that sounds great! Where at?****

 ** **Naegi: Hm... the bakery on the corner of my street at 12:00ish?****

 ** **Ibuki: Sounds Great!****

 ** **Naegi: Do you wanna do lunch with me and Ibuki?****

 ** **Kaito: Yeah sure! Where at?****

 ** **Naegi: The bakery on the corner of my street at 12:00!****

 ** **Kaito: I will be there!****

 ** **Naegi: Hey... do you wanna do lunch? I wanna thank you for calling the hospital. Ibuki and Kaito will be there as well.****

 ** **Kirigiri: Yeah, Maybe.****

 ** **Naegi: Ok, we're meeting at 12ish at the Maizono Bakery, sound good?****

...No response.

Well. Maybe she will be there. Anyway, I had to go pick up Kaito because he couldn't drive. I got ready, and went to Komaru. "Hey, you wanna come with me and my friends to lunch?" I asked. Komaru was happy to go, and got ready really fast. We got in the car, she sat in the backseat so Kaito could sit in the front seat. We got Kaito, and headed over to the bakery, and took a seat in the corner booth. We waited for Ibuki and possibly Kirigiri. "So, Naegi, is Kirigiri coming?" Kaito teased. "I-I asked her, I'm n-not sure if she will come though, she just said 'Maybe.'" I told him. "Still don't trust her, but if you do I'm sure she's fine... I kinda overreacted yesterday anyway." said Komaru. Then, Ibuki came in the doors, her normal, enthusiastic self. "Hiiii! How are you guys!" she asked, practically screaming. I smiled, and gave her the seat next to Komaru. "Oh, you must be Naegi's little sister! You're even cuter in person!" she said, booping my sister on the nose. Komaru just giggled, and starting talking to her.

About 5 minutes goes by, still no sign of Kirigiri. I was gonna wait for her before ordering, but I realised she probably isn't coming. "What do you guys want to eat?" I asked. Ibuki wanted mushroom pie, Kaito wanted a sausage roll, and Komaru wanted some of their famous Maizono Donuts. They were really good, so I'll get some too. I went up to the counter, and gave my order to Sayaka, who was at this point my friend. "Hey, Naegi! Welcome back! What can I getcha today?" she asked. "I will have one mushroom pie, a sausage roll and 6 Maizono Donuts." I ordered. "Coming riiiight up!" she said, as she took to the kitchen to give the chef's the order.

As I went to sit back down, Kirigiri was now sitting where I was. She looked beautiful- AS A FRIEND. I sat next to her. "H-hey Kirigiri." I said. Kaito just sat behind her, silently laughing his head off. "Hi, Naegi. Sorry I'm late, my car broke down halfway here, of course it did. I had to walk the rest of the way." she explained. "Oh, it's no problem, unfortunately we just ordered. I can go get something for you, or you can just have some of my donuts..." I said. "I will just have some donuts. I'm not really hungry..." she said. "Oh o-ok." I said.

After some time of small talk, out Sayaka came with our order. Ibuki got straight into her pie, despite it being hot. Kaito was hesitant to eat, and waited for his food to cool down. Komaru got into her three donuts pretty quick. I starting eating my first donut, while Kirigiri was just sitting there, looking down onto her gloved hand. "Do you want some?" I asked. "Yeah, maybe later." she said, with her stoic look.

After finishing my first donut, I reached my hand out to grab another, but so did Kirigiri's hand. We touched hands, and I immediately redacted my hand. I was probably blushing heavily right now, I hope she didn't see. "S-sorry..." I said. She gave a huff as if to smile without actually smiling. After taking a bit of her donut, her eyes widened a bit. "Hm, these are pretty good." she said. "I'm g-glad you like it. You can have the last one if you want." I offered.

"No, it's fine, you can have it."

"Are you sure? It's all yours if you want."

"It's ok, you can have it."

"Ok..."

After finally agreeing, I took the donut and ate it.

 ** **Later****

After we had finished, and decided it was time to go, we all said our goodbyes. Komaru asked if she could go home with Ibuki for a bit, as they had become really close. I was ok with that, as long as Kaito came. I was planning on asking if Kirigiri wanted me to drop her home. So Kaito, Komaru and Ibuki went back to Ibuki's, and me and Kirigiri were just standing outside the bakery. Building up all my courage, I finally say something. "D-do you w-want me to drop you h-home?" I asked. "No, I can take a cab, it's fine." she responded. "Please? I wanna pay you back for helping me. And besides, I wouldn't want you to pay for a cab."

She thought about this.

 ** _ **Kirigiri's POV**_**

Yeah, before when he touched my hand? I did that on purpose. I just wanted to see how he would react, and of course, he was blushing. Did he like me?

Or, even scarier, did I like him? I guess I could just see...

"Ok... come on." I said. He seemed happy, and I started following him to his car.

It's silent as we drive. He sometimes tries to start conversation, but I just respond with one word answers, and he stops talking. Why am I like this? I wish I could talk more... I do talk more than I usually do around him though. Like at the bakery, I was talking to the others more than I usually would. I feel like I trust him.

 ** **Later****

"Alright, here you go!" he said, as he stops the car. "Thanks, Naegi." I respond. "Anytime, Kyoko." he says. Kyoko? "What did you... just call me?" I said, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry it just slipped out..." he responds. He does like me. (A/N just so you know in Japan only lovers or really close friends call people by their first names (in some places)). "Naegi... do you like me?" I asked, wanting the truth. "Y-yeah! You're a great friend!" is all he said, clearly trying to avoid the question. "Ok, let's try that again. Makoto, do you like me?" I ask, this time using his first name. "I- uh... yeah, I think I do." he said, looking guilty. I look at him, as we both sit in the front seats of his car.

I flash back to when we first "met." At the fountain, him pointing and staring. At the lockers. In music class. The robbery. Sport class. I hadn't even wanted to be his friend then. I had apologised for being rude to him, and this lead here. "I know you don't like me... I just ruined our friendship. Well, see you Kirigiri. But, just before you go..."

He said, before placing his lips on mine.

Oh sheet it's going down are yall happy now next chapter the real juice gets here.

Ok so I'm reconsidering having Kaito be gay, and make him date Ibuki that would be cute leave ur thoughts in the comments!

Thanks for reading byeeeee


	11. Chapter 11: The Kiss

**_**Kirgiri's POV**_**

As I'm trying to process what's happening, I pull away from him, and he doesn't seem surprised. "What the hell..." I say, not angrily, but not happily either. "I'm sorry... that was wrong..." he replies with pity. "I-it was wr-wrong. I, uh, have to go. Bye, Makoto." I stutter, before running inside. I fall down on the couch, and dig my head into the pillow. That... didn't feel bad. It caught me off guard, but I didn't mind it. Why am I like this...

For the rest of the afternoon, I was thinking. Did I enjoy that? Why did he do it? Do I like-like him? What pushed me to do that? Suddenly, I get a message. I check my phone.

 ** **Naegi:**** Hey... I'm sorry about before... that was wrong, and sudden.

It was. Was it wrong? Or was it right? It certainly sent me into this deep state of thought.

So I type into the message bar...

'Thank you for doing that... I've been thinking about it all afternoon.'

No, that sounds weird.

'I thought about it... I think I like you too...'

No, that's too head on.

Then I think of the perfect thing to say. It took me a while to build up the courage to say it, but I've come to my decision.

Keep in mind the loneliness of the past years, how long it's been since I could cry into someone's chest and tell them all my troubles. Maybe I'm doing myself a favour. I could handle the loneliness. Until I met Naegi, I felt like... I needed someone. I felt like...

I needed him.

 ** **Kirigiri:**** No, it was right. I feel less lonely. Thank you, Makoto.

I had also called him 'Makoto' twice, when I said goodbye, and just then. I hope he doesn't get mad at it.

 ** **Naegi:**** Do you wanna, talk about it?

 ** **Kirigiri:**** It's more of an in person kind of thing.

 ** **Naegi:**** I can drive back to your place, I'm only a couple blocks down.

 ** **Kirigiri:**** No, my place is a mess.

 ** **Naegi:**** We can just talk outside?

 ** **Kirigiri:**** No, it doesn't matter.

 ** **Naegi:**** _It matters to me._

"It matters to me."

Those words hung around in my head. Why does he care? All I have been is rude to him, and ignored him, and he cares?

 ** **Kirigiri:**** Please, forget it.

I respond, and don't reply to him again. I feel tears yet again welling up in my eyes. I need someone to talk to, someone like Makoto. But that would be pathetic. Nobody understands me anyway.

Why? I have never had issues with this, but ever since that kiss, I have been thinking about it more than I have for the past 5 years. Maybe if I try to sleep it off. I close my eyes, on the couch.

 ** **DREAM****

 _"It matters to me."_

It matters to him, Kyoko. He cares about you. He wants to help you.

I feel his lips on mine... body's touching. The feeling I felt before, replicated. I feel... not lonely. I feel safe. I feel like he wants to be there for me. He... he loves me.

Suddenly, he is gone. It goes dark, and the loneliness comes back fast. I remember everything, my parents, the fire, my hands. It all comes back to me in a stack of horrific flashbacks I didn't want to ever imagine again. I feel... isolated. Nobody talks to me, so I don't talk to them. But then, I meet Makoto again... and it all happens again.

The kiss in the car happens again, this time, I go with it. This feels better than the 3 seconds we had before.

*knock knock*

 _ ** **DREAM ENDS****_

I'm woken up by a knock on the door. Looking at my phone, I see the time. I was asleep for about 2 hours. Getting up, I go to the door. "Who is it?" I say, with no expression whatsoever.

"It's me..." says Naegi, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I stutter. That dream I just had. I wanted it to go longer. "I'm here to talk to you, of course." he responds. "I'm... working." I lied. He doesn't have to know I was dreaming... about him.

"Well, can you take a break? I'm here to listen." he explains.

I think. If I open this door, all my loneliness could go away. That dream might just become a reality.

Do I want to just throw that away?

Why, in case I get embarrassed? Would I rather spend the rest of my days alone, and end up dying with no friends, no family, or no love, or would I rather get embarrassed this one time, and live a perfectly normal life?

I'm done hiding. I'm done being lonely.

"One second..."

I unlock my door, and open it slightly. There I see Makoto, his trademark smile. Part of me just wants to throw myself onto him and start crying, but I resist. "Y-you can c-come in... I'm sure it's c-cold outside..." I stuttered, probably making me look foolish. "Are you sure you want me to come in?" he asked. "Yes, I don't really mind." I say, finally getting myself together. Partially. I open the door so he can fit inside it, and he comes in. After closing the door, I invite him to sit down. "Would you like a c-coffee?" I ask. "Are you nervous to talk to me?" he asks, noticing my obvious stutter. "No... the cold must have come in when I opened the d-door." I lie. Of course, I was nervous to speak to him. "The only thing I want is for you to come talk to me." he says, sounding 100% serious. I go sit down on the seat across from him. "Tell me... why are you lonely." he asks. "Don't try cover it up, you said it in your text. I was getting really worried about you." I feel a blush come across my face. I try to play it off as if the room is hot, but then I remember a couple of seconds ago I lied about it being cold. "Where do I start?" I ask. "The beginning." he said.

I start explaining certain bits of my past. I explain about my parents. "My mother died when I was 9. She died in a fire, and when I tried to save her... well, let's just say that's why I wear gloves. My father went overseas for a case, and never came back. I had to live with an uncle I didn't know, and he was an alcoholic and he was abusive. After a year, I got tired of it, and I ran away. I ran throughout the city, concerned citizens would ask me what the matter was, and I asked them to take me to the police station. I wanted to find my dad, and live with him, and be somewhat happy. At this point I was 13. Once I got to the police station, I asked about Jin Kirigiri. The officer at the desk cringed at the name, and told me that he had died last year. At that moment, I had shattered. Any hope of happiness, gone in an instant. The officers asked me what was wrong, I told them about my uncle. He was arrested, but I still felt... despair. The officers had a will from my father. He had given me, his only child and close family member left, all of his earnings from his years in the force. I've been living alone ever since." I explained. "I hadn't really been feeling very lonely until..."

"Until what?" he asked.

"Until I met you. I realized... I needed someone. You were trying to be nice to me... that surprised me, since the last person who tried to be nice to me was that police man. It reminded me of my past, and how lonely I was. It was slowly driving me insane. You always seemed to pick the odd people, Makoto. Nobody respected Ibuki nor Kaito, but you became best friends with them in the first week.

You also picked me..."

At this point, I was crying. I was having a breakdown. It felt relieving though finally telling someone. I looked into my lap. I then felt a touch on my back. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. I feel so guilty, the fact I kept looking and staring, asking who you were, asking about your gloves. That was rude of me. But now that you've told me... I respect you a lot more than I already did. You're incredibly brave." he said. As I kept crying, he sat down next to me on the couch. His arm is around me, it feels, warm, safe... I don't feel lonely...

"Makoto... do you think we can... try it again?" I asked, nervously.

"Try what again?" he responded.

"This..." I whispered, as my lips met his. As I did this, I felt my cares evaporate.

All I needed was him... and he was right in front of me.

A/N Oh my. This is probably the best chapter I have written so far. It was exciting to write, and it finally reached the point everyone wanted. I'm probably gonna upload another chapter in a bit, I wanna continue this. It's sooo good (in my opinion).

Also, I have been reading quite a bit of fanfiction lately, not just Naegiri. Some new ships Ima throw in somewhere:

Kaito x Maki

Shuichi x Kokichi (yes I ship it I think it's cute).

How I choose to implement these is up to... me lmao

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, comment your thoughts, bye!


	12. Chapter 12: The Alone Time

**_**Makoto's POV**_**

I'm comforting Kyoko, my arm around her.

"Makoto... do you think we can... try it again?" she whispered, loneliness in her voice.

"Try what again?" I responded, confused.

"This..." she whispered, and put her lips to mine. It catches me off guard, but I quickly kiss her back. I hold her in my arms, wanting to make her feel comfortable and safe. We carry the kiss on for two minutes, until we need to breathe. She looks into my eyes. I see the glint of sadness in hers. "I don't want you to feel lonely, Kirigiri." I whisper into her ear, her still lying in my arms. "Please, call me Kyoko... I'm still going to call you Makoto, after all..." she said back, with a smile. "You should smile more often, it's cute." I said. She blushed at this statement. "H-how long have you thought that?" she asked. "From the first time you showed me your smile, Kyoko. In the hospital."

"I smiled then?"

"Yep, I saw it." I said. She let out a slight giggle, before going in for another kiss. I kissed her back instantly, and it was perfect. All I wanted was for Kyoko to feel loved, to have someone to love. All I wanted was... her. We released after 2 minutes, panting for air. "Thank you, Makoto." she whispers. "Anytime. I love you..." I responded. "Love... love... love..." she murmured with sadness. "Is this what it's like to love? It's been too long..." she responded.

We just sat doing nothing, Kyoko sitting in my lap. After about 15 minutes, my phone buzzes. "Do you want to get that?" asked Kyoko. "No, I want to stay like this, with you!" I say. She doesn't object, and we both close our eyes, enjoying the moment. A few minutes later, my phone buzzes again. _"Maybe I should get that..."_ I thought. Kyoko was asleep at this point, and I didn't want to wake her up. I just looked at her sleeping face for a bit. She was so cute... I try reach for my pocket without moving too much... I get it out and check on her, still asleep.

 ** **Komaru:**** I'm ready to go home, Makoto.

Oh god, Komaru... I kinda forgot about her. But I don't wanna leave Kyoko... not yet.

 ** **Makoto:**** Do you think Ibuki and Kaito could drive you home I'm kinda busy at the moment.

 ** **Komaru:**** Why, are you hanging out with your girlfriend? *insert cry laugh emoji*

Do I consider her my girlfriend yet..? Does she want that?

 ** **Makoto:**** To put it bluntly, yes.

 ** **Komaru:**** Excuse me?

 ** **Makoto:**** Nevermind, just ask Ibuki to drive you home, I might be a bit.

 ** **Komaru:**** Fine! But you're explaining everything when you get home!

I just laughed at this text, and put my phone down. Kyoko is now awake, but she looks tired. "You're so soft." she joked. "Thank you~" I laughed. We sat there for ages, who knows how long. Kyoko came closer to me. It felt so...

real.

 ** _ **Komaru's POV**_**

(she is with Ibuki and Kaito and it's like 6pm)

"Oh my fricking god!" I yell. I caught the attention of Kaito and Ibuki while doing so. "My brother said he's with his girlfriend!" I screamed. Ibuki and Kaito starting laughing. "What? This isn't funny! What if she plays him! He is so gullible!" I'm now screaming, and I'm almost in tears. "Relax, Komaru. He's probably with Kirigiri. She will treat him jussst fine." Kaito reassures. "Yeah, your brother has been wanting to get with Kirigiri for ages!" adds Ibuki.  
I huff. "Fine, but if anything bad happens to Makoto I will throw punches! Also... he asked if you guys could drive me home." I pouted. "All good, let's get in the car! I might stop by to get sundaes if you are goood~" Ibuki explained. Kaito's face lit up. "Lets gooooo!" he screamed. These who really are enthusiastic.

 ** _ **Kyoko's POV**_**

I'm sitting on Makoto's lap, my head to his chest. We've been like this for ages, not daring to move. It feels right.

I feel a chill up my spine and it makes me shiver. It was getting cold inside. Makoto noticed me shivering. "Is my darling cold? Does she want to use my jacket?" he asked. I blushed really hard at him calling my darling. "N-no, if you're c-cold you can wear it..." I whimpered, the cold really getting to me now. "I'm not cold, I've got the cutest blanket in the world." Makoto flirted, and I again blushed at his remark. "Well, if you insist..." I said, and took his jacket and put it on myself. It was too big for me, it draped over my body and covered all of my arms. Makoto was blushing hard. "What is it, idiot?" I chuckled. "Nothing, just happy to be here. With you." he laughed. When I was with Makoto, I felt amazing. I was laughing, and I was happy. For the first time in a long time, I felt... loved.

We just sat with each other, occasionally we would peck each other on the cheek or forehead. Two hours went by, and Makoto finally speaks. "I should probably go now.. Komaru might be worried about me." he said. "Do you have to go? I feel nice..." I whispered, tired. "I'm sorry, and I would love to stay forever, but we don't have forever. But remember, I'm free most days of the week, always down to hang anytime." he said. "It sounds stupid when you try to sound cool like that. You're an idiot, but you're my idiot." I said, realising how cringey that sounds. Makoto just giggled. "You can keep my jacket if you want, something to remind you of me." he offered. He seemed like he really wanted to give it to me, so I accepted it. As he stepped outside, he turned back around. "I really love you Kyoko, I'm glad we could spend time together. I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow!" he said. "As am I." I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. He got into his car and drove off. As I shut the door, I slid down it in happiness. Happiness. I'm finally happy. And if this is what it feels like, I wanted to be happy more often.

 ** _ **Makoto's POV**_**

I'm so happy right now. Kyoko loves me, which I think is what I wanted in the first place. As I was thinking happy thoughts, Komaru entered my head. She will be mad. She will ask all sorts of questions, but I trust her not to tell anyone about us.

 ** **Getting home****

As I unlock the door, I see Kaito, Ibuki and Komaru sitting on the couch, watching TV, eating ice cream sundaes. Komaru then glanced over at me, launched out of her chair and grabbed me by the sleeve. "Alright, Makoto. You are going to explain everything to us right now!" Komaru yelled, basically throwing me onto a chair. "Woah, dude, what happened? Where is your jacket?" asked Kaito. "I-I didn't wear a jacket this morning... I-" "Yes you did, now quit lying to us AND TALK!" yelled Komaru, practically interrogating me. "Fine... so I dropped Kyo- Kirigiri home, then I hung out with her for a bit..." I explained, not including the other stuff. This was pointless because I knew they would get the truth out of me eventually. "Right yeah, I totally believe you. Now tell me the part where you were with your so-called GIRLFRIEND!" Komaru yelled, while showing me our recent conversation via text. "Fine. So we spoke... about her... and then she kissed me, I kissed her and then we just chilled... as a couple." I explained the whole truth. "Is that how far you went? You just kissed and nothing else?" she asked. "Yes, I promise. I just started becoming her friend, why would I do anything more than what I did?" I asked in response. "I mean, this is Wattpad and usually that's what most fanfictions do sooo..." Komaru explained. "Hey, I will have none of that. You're too young. You shouldn't even be on that website." I told her. "Anyway, that's all that happened. Now I'm very tired and I'm going to go to bed." I said, and went to my room after saying goodnight.

After getting into bed, I pulled out my phone and started texting Kyoko.

(text conversation coming up woop woop)

 ** _ **Contact: Kyoko 3**_**

 ** **Makoto:**** hey, you still up?

 ** **Kyoko:**** yeah, still think about tonight.

 ** **Makoto:**** me too... Komaru had something to say about it.

 ** **Kyoko:**** how did that go?

 ** **Makoto:**** it went ok lol

 ** **Kyoko:**** did you tell her?

 ** **Makoto:**** she was kinda threatening my life because she's overprotective like that but yeah I kinda had to tell her.

 ** **Kyoko:**** oh that's good

 ** **Makoto:**** im used to you texting formally with caps and stuff, it's weird seeing this

 ** **Kyoko:**** Would you prefer me speak like this?

 ** **Makoto:**** haha I don't mind anyway do you think we can keep our relationship a secret? being still reasonably new I don't want to be known as the "kid who found love in the first week" you know?

 ** **Kyoko:**** Oh you consider it a relationship huh

 ** **Makoto:**** well I didn't know what else to call it why do you not like the idea of being together :(

 ** **Kyoko:**** shut up dork I was kidding

 ** **Makoto:**** haha

We talked for hours. I was so happy that she considered us as "together." All I wanted was to make her happy, and I think I finally did that.

 ** _ **Kyoko's POV**_**

We talked for hours. I was so happy he wanted us to be "together." All I wanted was to be happy, and I think I finally am.

A/N Yeet two and maybe even three chapters in one day huh? yeah I felt like writing a lot because I love this ship a lot

Anyway tomorrow is school again for our characters

Spoiler: A new girl sweeps a certain boy off his feet possibly changing his preferences, Kyoko does something Makoto wouldn't expect and that's all the excite happening next time.

GOODBYE FOR NOW


	13. Chapter 13: The New Girl

****Day 8:****

 ** _ **Naegi's POV**_**

I wake up still remembering last night. I'm smiling really hard. I go downstairs, a spring in my step. On the couch, I see Komaru, Kaito and Ibuki sleeping practically on top of each other. "Come on! Get up! It's school time!" I yell, clapping in their faces. They all get up, slowly. They are moaning and are clearly tired. "How late did you guys stay up?" I ask them. "*yawn* I don't really know, doesn't matter lets make breakfast!" said a tired Komaru, with a pathetic fist-bump in the air. I made them all breakfast, as I didn't want them to lose focus and start a fire. After eating breakfast, we all drove each other to school. Ibuki took Komaru, I took Kaito. "Kaito, you really need to get a license." I joked. He just laughed. "Sooo, you and Kirigiri, huh?" he asked. I blushed upon hearing her name. I can't wait to see her again. Kaito starting losing it. "Wow, you just blushed at hearing her name! You've got it bad for her, don't ya!" he teased. "I guess I do." is all I said, and we continued onto school.

When we got to school, we met Ibuki and went inside. I suddenly got a text.

 ** **Contact: Kyoko 3****

 ** **Kyoko:**** Hey, meet me at your locker, I have a surprise for you.

 ** **Makoto:**** Ok, can't wait to see you 3

"Do you guys wanna head to class? I gotta do something beforehand." I lied. "Right. "Something." Do you have to do Kirigiri?" teased Kaito. I winced at the comment before punching him lightly in the arm. "Meet you guys at class!" I said, while running off to my locker.

 ** **One Locker Run Later****

When I get to my locker, I'm out of breath. I had to run all the way to the other side of the school. As I'm panting, my hands on my legs, trying to catch my breath, I see too black boots in front of me. I look up to see the beautiful Kyoko. "Hey, beautiful." I say, still panting. She just huffs a laugh. "You said... you have something... for me?" I ask, finally regaining my breath.

"So, after what happened last night... I realised I wanted to... maybe make some more friends... So I dropped out of all my private classes, now I have classes with others. My first class is English with you." she tells me. I'm really happy, but then I remember we're trying to not tell others. "That's great! I'm sure you will make friends really fast. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" I said. "Shut up, dork." she chuckled. "Anyway, let's go to English!" I say enthusiastically.

 ** **One Back to English Nice Love Walk Later****

Me and Kyoko finally arrived at the classroom, and Kaito and Ibuki were surprised to see her. "Kirigiri? I thought you took private classes." Kaito said. "I did, but I decided I wanted to start making friends." she told him. "Ooh, and who encouraged you to do thaaat?" he teased. But once Kirigiri shot him a signature glare, and he shut up.

The Professor asked Kirigiri who she wanted to sit next to, and she chose me. I was flattered, and was blushing really hard.

When we got sent inside, we were just doing our ordinary English work, when Mr Monokuma (the principal) came in. He had a young girl, with long brown hair and blood red eyes. "Hello, class! Here, I have a new student! Do you wanna introduce yourself?" said the principal. "I-I'm Maki..." she stuttered. "Who wants to have Maki sit next to them and help them with... whatever... you're doing." he explains. As soon as he said this, Kaito's hand shot up. "I'll do it!" he yells. I was confused, he told me he was gay. Did he just want to be her friend? Or was he changing preferences?

I could see him occasionally trying to start conversation with her, but she would just brush him off. It was kind of funny to be honest. "Perving on the new girl, are you? I thought you liked meee.." joked Kirigiri. "Wh-what? Of course I like you!" I start panicking. She just laughs and we continue working.

 ** _ **Kaito's POV**_**

"Hi Maki! I'm Kaito! How are you?" I asked. She said nothing. "You can't ignore me foreverrrr. Here, so this is what we're doing." I showed her the work we were doing. "Thanks..." is all she said. "Oh, so you do talk. So, let me ask again, how are you?" I asked again. "Listen... I just want to do the work, I don't want to make friends, ** **don't**** bother me." she said sternly. She rejected me, but I wasn't gonna give up. We were gonna be friends! "You can turn me down as much as you want, I just know we're gonna be BEST friends!" I told her. I saw her roll her eyes and just continue the work. I kept asking her questions, and I wouldn't stop talking to her. "Kaito... can you please just stop talking... I'm trying to do the work..." she complains, at the end of the lesson. "I refuse to stop until you become my friend, that's why we're sitting next to each other!" I tell her. "Fine. If I agree to be your friend will you stop bothering me?" Maki asked. "No! You need to prove that we're friends! We should go for lunch together! Then I will stop bothering you." I told her. "Fine. Where do you wanna go?" she asked me. "There's a sushi shop right across from the school, let's go there!" I told her. "Ok... I might not talk much..." she said. Oh, but you've been talking to me about me not shutting up! That's exactly what I wanted!" said Kaito, as he grinned evilly. Maki just sighed and started packing up for her next class/


End file.
